The truth about Plastic Beach
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: Just a bit of fun. 2d x murdoc. If you dont like the pairing then DONT READ its simple really :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The truth about plastic beach

2d stared up at the night sky and sighed. His hands grazing along the scars down his ribs, his scratches and marks of previous passions aside from this night here. The whale moved along beside the boat and he shuddered. Why so cruel? Why now in his life when he had just got settled?Two months ago he was in London, in a beautiful flat with all his records and Dvds, his best male friend, his best female friend, the occasional threesome, studying law and DJing sometimes at the local gay club with Russell. He got a shag every night if he wanted and the drinks never stopped now, now he was here, back with that vile, that evil tw*t of a bassist who had ruined so many lives and would go on to ruin more. And yet. Frightened and scarred and worried and annoyed, he had never felt so…at home before in his life.

The latch on the jail clicked and the scraggily Satanists face came into view. "The magazine blokes have gone home now, get your scrawny arse up here ,I need that voice of yours" He sighed and climbed up the steps, greeting Murdoc with a smile as he was pulled up by a green arm. "Can't keep your hands off me can you?" Murdoc laughed and kissed 2d on the cheek . "So wot did yew tell them? How yew just needed my voice for the record, how you 'ave no idea where russell or Noodle is and how you moved to this island 'cause yew were bein chased by copters?" 2d leaned closer to the bassist and smirked "or did you tell 'em how lonely you are, how much you missed me and hated the press so you dragged me over from my flat to live wif you on this island, make music with me and sh*g the bones out of me every night while Noodle has run off to live with Paula in New York and Russell now lives in London doing a drag queen show? Did you tell them that, the truth? Or some half arsed story about how cruel yew are and how I'm scared of whales or somefin?" Murdoc grinned at him "Do you honestly think they would believe me if I told them?" "Probably not" 2d grinned and interlocked his hand with Murdoc's. "Come on" the Bassist smirked, "It's time for the radio broadcast, and besides it's your turn to make the tea"


	2. Chapter 2

2d walked on ahead, the huge Wicca basket in his arms pulling a funny face as he pretended to listen to Murdoc.  
Blab Bla bLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA, like white noise in his skull, going on about the stupid pirate jet, and white flags of peace.  
"HERE" Murdoc ordered and 2d stopped, placing the basket down and sighing before settling down and pulling out the blanket, keyboard, guitar, various bits of paper and pens and about 17 bottles of rum, vodka and Jack Daniels. They were all set.

"Why here?" 2d asked staring up at his best friend and jailer as Murdoc looked around pleased with his decision and sat down to open the bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum.  
"Because" he began moaning a little as the beautiful liquid slid down his throat" It's very atmospheric here darlin..Like sad and happy but more sad than happy, or is it happy than sad? Oh god what's the word for it?"  
"Er" 2d pondered staring at their surroundings. "Melancholy?"  
"YES" Murdoc held out the bottle to 2d triumphantly and grabbed his prized notebook finding a slightly empty page and writing in his scrawl along the top. "Melancholy hill"  
"Hmmm good title..." 2d pondered aloud peering over Murdoc's notebook and the bassist grinned at him, they stared at each other wordlessly for a while with vast stupid smiles until 2d leaned forward a little and kissed Murdoc lightly. The bassist smirked in-between their lips and grabbed the younger man too him pulling him closer into the kiss and twisting their tongues together. After a few minutes they parted panting slightly and 2d smiled watching Murdoc lay down onto the blanket on the plastic grass and 2d moved to lay his head on his chest, the long fingers found their way into playing with his soft blue hair and a contented smile came across the singers face.

"Are you really mad at me for bringing you to the island Stuart?" he rarely used his real name, only at times like this, when they were truly close, all the way back till when he was hit by the car, when he held him till the ambulance came, and each night when he was comatose and in pain and scared. 2d shivered, he loved it when Murdoc called him by his real name, his lover and best friend, not just his singer.  
"No" 2d smiled looking up into Murdoc's slightly worried mismatched stare. "I was at first, you were away so long, four years, and I thought you didn't want me anymore, it took so long to get over you, and then when I did you suddenly wanted me back."  
"Are you over me?" the bassists grip on the singers hair went a little tighter and 2d smiled.  
"Of course not, however hard I try, you always drag me back in kicking and screaming" he laughed and Murdoc smiled at him flashing his wicked teeth.  
2d moved a little bit closer to Murdoc's head, so that he was more resting on his neck than his chest, close enough to kiss if they so wished. And no-one anymore to stop them, for once they could be together.  
"I had a migraine this morning, but being ere with yew, now, like this, has cleared it, faster than my painkillers. It's like you are my medicine when you're close to me.."  
"When you're close to me..." Murdoc echoed and laughed before tilting 2ds head towards him and kissing him, their arms wrapped round each other as they lay under the heat of another day on the Plastic Beach.


End file.
